moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Dance
|date = 1973 |place = Xizang, China |result = USSR Victory * Controlled the Chinese via the restored Psychic Amplifier |side1 = USSR |side2 = China |side3 = PsiCorps |goal1 = Find and capture the Psychic Amplifier Capture sufficient number of Bio Chambers to power the Amplifier |goal2 = Keep the region secure |goal3 = Wipe out the Soviets |commanders1 = Soviet Commander |commanders2 = Unknown |commanders3 = Unknown |forces1 = * Halftracks and Terror Drones (initial) * Basic Soviet arsenal |forces2 = * Several soldiers * MiGs |forces3 = * Standard Epsilon arsenal * Nuclear Missile Silo |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Total |casual3 = Heavy }} Operation: Dragon Dance is the fourth mission of the Soviet campaign in version 2.0. Briefing The worst has happened - Yuri seems not to be defeated and we have no idea how he could return from the warp trap. USSR has fallen - when you destroyed the Psychic Dominator in Washington, Yuri has deployed similar device in our homeland. We have no longer access to 4-G support base, but luckily, some of our forces have been moved to America. We must be careful of the Allies and their spies as even when we are in the alliance, we can't trust them. And don't ask us where our settlement is now. Its secret. Yuri's listening. Yuri has formed a massive divisioned army - the Epsilon. Shameful to say, with its forces spread across the globe, Yuri became a threat more dangerous than Soviet Union ever was. Except for America and Canada, the only independent country is China. We must create an alliance with our post-neighbour before Epsilon conquers it, because North America won't be invulnerable for Epsilon attacks forever. The problem is that after the first Great War, China is not so trustful to other countries and the Republic isolated itself from international discussions and cooperation. If Epsilon attacks, they will most probably try to protect their country on their own but alone, they don't stand a chance against psychic forces and power of the Psychic Dominator. In the land of Xizang, we have once deployed a Psychic Amplifier during the second war against the Allies. Premier Romanov sent Yuri to China where he was supposed to construct a device able to mind control whole Chinese nation, so the warfare would not be needed. Yuri has never contacted us from there though, he vanished to appear months later with own army. What you have to do, is capture the Psychic Amplifier and activate it, so China will fall under our control. We are not able to do a fast assault on it from air though, because cargo planes can't reach Chinese air zone unnoticed, our special Spy Planes can and unlike the Chinese - we don't have a specialised air armada due to the restrictions we got after losing the first Great War. We have to strike quickly and sneakily. Objective 1: Capture and power up the Psychic Amplifier. Aftermath try to break the Great Wall of China.|Debriefing when played slower than at par time}} Bugs and glitches * This mission cannot be completed on version 2.0psi-Patch 2, the final iteration of the 2.x series, because of the decrease in Mig Fighter's damage against structures. Category:2.0 Soviet missions